


【KK】365

by 636



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/636/pseuds/636
Summary: 斜線有意義。光剛。注意避雷：a/生病提及b/5k字完休息日平凡的一天。
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 1





	【KK】365

**Author's Note:**

> 斜線有意義。光剛。
> 
> 注意避雷：
> 
> a/生病提及  
> b/5k字完
> 
> 休息日平凡的一天。

正中午那意味著太陽已經辛勤升起六個小時，他得在這時間之前起床，昨晚他是這麼計畫的。自己早就打定好要吃的豐盛早餐被正要睡覺的某人纏著因此泡湯，那人像八腳怪獸那樣將人包裹住不放手。床的質量很好，不靠在枕頭上直接側躺感覺也不差，但是厚棉被加上另一個人的體溫，即使是在有空調的房間裡還是太過熱了。

很快地，感覺到後方傳來平穩的呼吸，應該是極速入睡了吧。真是不懂明明工作累得要死又碰上難得的休假日幹嘛還要撐到早上才睡，就很頑固，是在跟誰過不去。

“光一桑。”

試著呼喊那傢伙，順帶掙脫抱住自己的手臂。哪知道這小小的動靜讓對方驚醒，還嘴硬道：“唔，つy…我還…沒睡…著所以…你不…”話都沒說完又昏過去，手臂比剛才更收緊幾分，他腦袋裡禁不住浮現出在地上打滾著要媽媽買玩具的任性孩子。睡著了還不准別人起床嗎！哪來的霸道國王啊！更何況他現在尿急！

說起來是自己平時太慣著他，因為這個笨蛋撒嬌的話他也拿他沒辦法。還會不自覺生出沒要幹嘛繼續睡也行的妥協。……不知不覺就被破壞了作息，不能再繼續縱容下去。

“…剛。”

時機太巧，堂本剛正打算扒開對方手臂的那一瞬間，那人用鼻尖磨了磨他的後頸，又輕輕吐息。連在睡夢中也在喊著他的名字，多可愛的他的旦那，他…

“…快點來吃。”

“…”

吃、什、麼！啊啊，混蛋，就算光一桑是跟夢裡面的我說話也算是外遇哦，更何況現實中的我可是你這傢伙緊抓著不放才吃不了豪華大早餐的（並沒有），而你反倒在夢境裡快樂了起來是嗎。

氣火上升，這次他決心要離開床鋪了沒有人能阻止他。

全然不知自己惹了堂本剛仍舊呼呼大睡的某人，懷裡溫暖的軀體稍微離開一點又反射性的攬住，這下讓他換來無情的枕頭攻擊。

迷糊中揉揉眼睛的堂本光一隔著層層棉被聽見堂本剛大吼：“放我去廁所！！！”

“味道好香。”

“……！！！”，他小幅度抖了抖，氣憤地轉向來人，“歐桑，你稍微出點聲音啊，嚇死人了。”

堂本光一縮到牆壁後，從門框旁露出兩隻眼睛，“抱歉，”總之先道歉，再亡羊補牢地藏起身子。咬著牙刷口齒不清地說：“我以為剛剛#$&到我打開洗#$%聲音，#$%嗎？”

“…”

對方疑惑地盯著他，像是在等待一個答案，問題是他根本沒聽懂那一長串在說什麼。翹著鳥窩頭半瞇著眼的光一看起來有一點傻，他想氣也氣不起來……這是第幾次了？

“能不能，”堂本剛吞口口水，雙臂交叉故作嚴肅，“刷完牙再說，聽不懂。”

“呃？”，誰知這話戳到那人什麼點，堂本光一忽然瞪大眼從門後跳出來，絲毫不管嘴裡的泡沫呼嚕呼嚕：“&%#解$！”

這是怎麼回事，撞到頭了嗎。堂本剛不解，只好走過去，沒料到這中了那傢伙的計。

堂本光一假裝要在廚房水槽將泡沫吐掉，一邊看著堂本剛越來越靠近——這就像棒球賽場上的假動作，為了欺瞞眼前人的判斷。

吐泡沫，漱口，親吻，是毫無異議的步驟。可他偏不。堂本光一瞄準了戀人放下戒心的那瞬間，連帶著泡沫印上那人的嘴唇——盜壘成功！

挨了一記搥，不過沒關係。他心滿意足地看著對方與他一起擠在水槽前面漱口清理。

“笨蛋嗎…”一邊被這樣抱怨著。

堂本光一拎著牙刷逃離廚房之前，突然想起剛剛的對話，於是他在門口停下腳步，回頭指著堂本剛，語氣幼稚：“身為最後理解者的你怎麼能聽不懂，這是懲罰！”

“堂本君。”

“堂本君。”

“堂本光一！！！”

那人語調平淡：“怎麼了？”

他啪地一下把遙控器扔到柔軟的沙發上，“你一直在電視機前面亂晃我怎麼看啊？”

“可是——”對方拉長了語調，“我在打掃啊。”

“上次不是才掃過嗎。”

“那都兩個星期前的事情了。”

“不管，好煩，”他揮揮手，“這邊等等再掃嘛。”

“真是的。”

那人無奈離開客廳，不一會兒從臥室的方向傳來吸塵器的聲音，堂本剛用腳跟把沙發遠處的遙控器踢過來身邊，用手指關節將音量調高了兩格。

之前還在唸叨著掃地機器人，可買了之後還是改不了自己動手的習慣啊，這個笨蛋。跟洗碗機一樣花錢買機器回家擺著的嗎？除了車子以外，生活意外地過得很地味，粉絲知道了會覺得不可置信的吧，明明在節目上盡是說著“反正我有的是錢”這種話。

情緒走了之後突然不是很想繼續看紀錄片了，平時pan會窩在身邊睡覺，他會一邊幫她順順毛，但今天pan被媽媽帶去寵物沙龍不在家，有一點不習慣。

隨手轉了播放電影的頻道，他去廚房一趟拿來稍早烤的巧克力餅乾。電影的配樂很多，劇情很安靜，他不是很專心地看著，一口一口接著吃，有些昏昏欲睡。

餅乾被他吃了半盒掉，空調也在洽好的溫度，搭配著適合看電影的燈光無所事事地躺著，這是最好的假期了。堂本剛懶洋洋伸著懶腰，頭靠向椅背。沒注意到堂本光一刻意放輕的腳步聲，突然就被拉住手從上方啄了一口嘴唇。

濕軟的觸感來得太突然，那人還惡作劇地舔他的嘴角。

“又偷吃零食。”

看來對方已經俐落完成打掃工作了，捏住他上臂的力道一點都不像是等等還要離開的樣子。他拉近對方的臉，“打掃滿意了嗎？”

“差不多了。”堂本光一從椅背的另一邊滾過來他這邊，身體壓在他的腿間，腦袋趴在他的腰腹上抱過來：“折衣服的工作就交給你了。”

“嗯。”

光一的標準線非常固定，簡單來說，就是沒有人能輕易動搖光一已經認定的事情。那人倒是很有自覺，絕不退讓的事情自己去做，但也不是頑固，不安心的比例更大一些，如果發展不在自己掌握下的話就不放心。在業界這麼久的時間了，這樣的個性真要說起來——是好事。

不懂的會去弄懂，擁有自訂標準的都是光一能自己做得好的事情，也許不能說最好，但肯定在普通人的及格線之上。多虧這一點，他們住在一起，不太會有關於家事分配的爭吵。

這方面來看，自己就是很麻煩的那種性格了。標準線隨著他的情緒起伏波動，任何人都說不準哪天會踩到他的雷點。煮飯等等都是看心情決定，大多時候他不是很有所謂，但想做的時候就是想做沒有第二句話說。

光一鼓起臉頰，隔著衣服往他的肚皮吹熱氣，他把手指插進對方的頭髮裡，指縫夾住一撮，用觸碰pan的手法那樣撫摸對方，一下一下輕柔地。

那人被摸得舒服了，氣也不吹了，微小力道側躺上來，轉動腦袋喬好角度就一動不動。pan一不在就被搶走了習慣的位置，這人分明是平時介意了忍住不說，幼稚鬼，女兒都比自家爸爸成熟得多。他懷裡這隻撒嬌的大狗狗，佔據領地是想跟誰宣示主權？

見他沒多說什麼，光一弱弱地傳來聲音，“你在吃什麼？”

他往下瞥一眼，那人動都不想動。他偷笑，學對方早些時候的平淡語調：“餅乾。”

“是你剛才烤的那個很香的東西嗎？”

明知故問。堂本剛故意在沙發上移動自己的屁股，以免抖動暴露出他忍笑的事實。

“對啊。”他故意拿起一塊，在嘴裡咔茲咔茲，屑屑掉進潔癖旦那的頭髮裡，“嗯——”他用鼻音誇張地表示，“我做得太好吃了。”

想看你會裝作不為所動到什麼時候。他壞心眼地想。

果不其然，“我沒吃午飯誒。”

“誰叫你不早一點睡覺。”他按亮一旁的手機螢幕，“都快晚餐時間了。”

堂本光一發出不滿的聲音，“唔——我都暗示得這麼明顯了，”下巴頂住他的肚子抬起頭，抱怨：“不要自顧自吃了，餵我一口。”

聞言他乖乖遞給對方自己的傑作，沒意外的話這甜度對光一來說肯定——

“…好甜。”

“要吃還敢嫌啊。”

“不是啦，”堂本光一傻傻地笑起來，“沒說不好吃啊。”

對方開始條列式稱讚：“烘焙的時間剛好。”

“外型很吸睛。”

“調味…連我不喜歡甜的都覺得美味，甜食愛好者一定會喜歡，甜而不膩！”

“製作者的用心都吃得到！”

最後加了一句，“已經可以當作商品販賣了！”

堂本剛眼神亮亮的聽眼前的人胡說八道，被逗得哼哼笑出來，那人見狀，抓緊機會甜言蜜語，真誠的眼睛盯著他，“所以再讓我吃一個好不好啊？”

才怪呢，再吃你就要狂灌水了。“很不巧，剛剛你吃掉了最後一塊。”

“可惜——”

他快笑死了，表情看起來明明很慶幸。

“那我只好咬別的替代。”說完堂本光一將自己的腦袋靠向膝蓋，從下面掀開他的短褲摸進去，打算嚐一口白花花的大腿肉。

哪能這麼順從你的意。堂本剛壞笑，那人不知道這是他報復早些時候牙膏泡沫的手段，如果光一以為他坐的這個姿勢是在暴露自己的弱點，那就大錯特錯，因為同樣地，光一的行動也在自己的掌握之下。

他趁對方窩過去的時候夾緊雙腿，索性給對方來了一個鎖喉。

“投不投降？”他挑釁地詢問困在他腿間這個擁有55公斤握力的男人。

看起來是不打算投降。堂本剛被扛著腿連帶身體一起被壓著向後倒。堂本光一的陰影落在他臉上，臀部被用過分的手法搓揉，“嘿嘿。”對方笑了兩聲，反問他：“投不投降？”

還沒來得及回答鎖骨就被咬了一口，濕潤的吻接著印上他敏感的耳朵，頭髮在他耳邊悉悉簌簌往下遊走。

他捧著對方的臉，毫不猶豫地吻過去，舌頭攪動著對方的，離開時唾液連成了一條絲。

明明剛剛對自己做了更讓人害羞的事，現在眼前的人卻通紅著臉。

真是令人滿意的反應，“你的嘴唇要先落在對的地方啊。”堂本剛也嘿嘿了兩聲，“我去折衣服啦。”

發愣的人突然驚醒，“誒？”

他惡作劇地回看沙發上的人，“我不投降。”

“…”

還能聽見從房間裡傳來的微小吉他聲。

洗完澡光著身，他在浴室裡刷地板，把多餘的水清乾淨。隱眼摘掉後的世界模模糊糊，這麼多年來一直沒有習慣，堂本剛還常常指著他的鼻子唸他眼睛離螢幕遠一點。

把對方一起拉過來，下巴抵著肩膀。吶，剛，你看這個。手指戳著螢幕播放的搞笑小影片。

“歐桑，好黏人哦。”

沒辦法啊。越認真，就越想靠近，越想看清楚。

真要說，他實在不喜歡界線模糊的事情。漸層飲料可以說是藝術品，但人與人之間的關係可不是。

只想看著喜歡的人啊，他對自己說，對空氣說，唯獨不對著世界說。

在演藝圈這麼多年來，他是真實地體驗到人情冷暖，從電影公司高層、錄影工作人員、舞蹈老師、樂團成員、合作者、因為音樂結識的友人及老師。

還有，最重要的，那個一直與他互相扶持的人。

每一段來來去去的緣分他都珍惜，懷抱著感謝的心情走到了今天，雖然不是每一份都被親切對待，也不能無愧地說值得。

很久以前，剛出道那時候，他還會糾結這樣的事情，但當時的他是化不解為力量的人，越是這樣他越會證明他能夠立在那個位置上。但現在的他不是沒有“力量”了，他把每一個經歷都當作是學習，再也不必向誰證明。

堂本光一想變得強大，可不是為了與誰競爭。

有人說，流著血的感情才是真的。這種話他已經聽膩了，他把真心攤開來，別人反倒會曲解他的意思。他不能說他從未有瘋狂的念頭閃過，但仔細想想，“瘋狂”是應了誰的標準？

喜歡黏著堂本剛，這點自覺他還是有的。幾年前變本加厲，原因的話大概是——不是悲觀的那種——想和他愛的人擁有更多的回憶。

老了以後可以拿來跟對方炫耀吵嘴。

要隨機應變，但突變降臨時他還是險些措手不及——他穿過層層工作人員的身影看到堂本剛上了經紀人的車，堂本光一的靈魂沒有跟著去到醫院，反而是對方上車之前看他那一眼渡給了他靈魂——要守護好KinKi，是他第一個念頭。

除了病痛以外，太過度的關注造成的壓力難以言喻。時逢出道二十週年，記者媒體抓著大砲瞄準他們，一分一秒都不能懈怠。遇見的每一個人都問他，情況還好嗎？他重複道，雖然沒有明顯好轉，但很有精神。堂本光一挺起胸膛笑著看攝影機，渴望地上波能將他們的堅定傳遞出去。

馬不停蹄，工作一個接一個，他沒有去醫院的空閒，只能在短暫的移動中傳訊息給對方，“早上醫生幫我做了檢查”、“藥好苦”，那麼遠的距離，他的背後卻彷彿牽了一條引線到對方身邊。

-今天長瀨傳了一個訊息給我，他叫我瞞著你，但我打算偷偷告訴你-

-babe?是什麼啊-

-[圖片]，他說之後想一起去吃的甜點店清單-

-嗚哇，這間[圖片]好厲害，好多種類-

-對吧-

-真想現在就吃到-

故意回了一句，“那上面的草莓就全部屬於我了，怕你吃不完。”，他勾了勾嘴角，看著對方回覆道：“這樣就不算是完整的甜點了！不給！”

“光一桑，已經到了。”

“了解。”

手機收回褲子口袋，緊握了一下手心，穩步下車。

今天還繼續著。

祝福的人很多，但陰暗的謠言不可能因此減少：“可預見的解散，完全恢復的機率微乎其微。”

那一張張祝福的笑臉背後的閒話，對於自責的當事人來說是雙重煎熬。

二十幾年來活躍前線的人一下子工作驟減，肯定很難適應。剛回到家裡生活的堂本剛就是這樣，想摸摸吉他，想寫歌，還不停地想確認工作行程。

…想快一點回到習慣的生活裡。

“即使勉強自己也想要站上的舞台”除了想讓粉絲放心，他也明白，是對方真的很需要，比任何人所想像的更需要。

本就是感性的人，不見效的治療跟內心的急迫煎熬，堂本光一知道對方比他知道的哭過更多次。可是，總比，痛苦到哭不出來要好。他側躺著注視對方的背影，看那默默顫抖的肩膀。

他想起來，十週年的時候，他們在演唱會上回顧了很多以前的片段。三十歲不到，野心滿滿，還有很多想做的工作，想體驗更多不一樣的事情。

主持人把問題拋過來：“能想像十年後的KinKi Kids是怎樣的嗎？”

“嘛，肯定還是KinKi Kids。”兩個人左右晃動身子有點不好意思，又帶點驕傲及自信。他很少許諾未來，明明更專注當下，只有這個他很確定。

而他們也真的走到了現在。

可二十週年時，他偶爾會有這樣的違和感。

又過去十年，能回顧的片段又比以前更多，看著那些畫面能想起很多藏在深處的記憶，感嘆著還有那樣的時期啊。但竟沒有人再問一句十年後，彷彿這二十年已經走到了盡頭。

他在黑暗裡擁著他，清楚意識到自己擁抱著對方的身體，他怕他忘記這一瞬間充盈懷裡的實感，怕有一天會醒來。

“和我一起住吧。”

“嗯。”堂本剛吸吸鼻子翻過身，“好。”

除了錢能給予結婚對象什麼？

愛他。

這樣簡單的回答使人發笑，有人甚至會嘲笑一句：“廢話。”，但愛一個人說得簡單，真正能貫徹到底的有多少呢。

我會和你一起走下去的，不管經歷什麼。

他擦去對方眼角掛著的淚水，手背撫著臉龐的輪廓。他們在黑夜裡注視彼此的眼睛。

“想要一起唱歌。”

“我也是。”

他們就是可能。

堂本剛在床沿彈吉他，床上攤著一些紙張，應該是正在創作中的曲子。見他從浴室出來，對方把吉他跟譜子放到一旁，伸出手接住他給的巨大熊抱。

“要睡了嗎？”耳邊的聲音聽起來已經睏了。

“不睡。”

“還要玩遊戲？眼鏡不都摘了嗎。”

“你注意到了？”他貼著對方的頸邊，語帶笑意。

“白痴，”堂本剛戳著他的眉間，“視線都沒個聚焦。”

“不成問題，”他熟練地扛起堂本剛一條腿，臉埋進他頸肩啃咬，“靠得夠近就可以了。”

發現了他耍嘴皮子搞得小伎倆，那人也懶得再搞什麼欲拒還迎的戲碼，雙腿纏上他的腰間，甜帶蜜的警告聲毫無威嚴：

“那就快點。”

**Author's Note:**

> 2019/08/31，補檔


End file.
